


Ice and Water

by Pikapika145



Category: Frozen (2013), Moana (2016)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Almost Dating, Anna Being The Sane Man Or Woman, Bruises, Canon ages, Crossover, Disney, Disney crossover, Elsa (Disney) Has Ice Powers, Elsa Being Protective, Eventual Romance, Evil Hans (Disney), F/F, Girls Kissing, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Hans (Disney) Being an Asshole, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Powers, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Look Like a Couple, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Moana Being Adorable, Moana Needs a Hug, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Prone to Tears Moana, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Queen/Princess - Freeform, Royalty, Running Away, Snow and Ice, Soulmates, To Be Edited, True Love, it was worth it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika145/pseuds/Pikapika145
Summary: Elsa and Moana are childhood friends and when it's Elsa's coronation day, Hans decided to be spiteful towards Elsa. Unable to take the pain, Elsa runs away. However, when Moana tries to follow her, Hans starts to hurt her to stay at the kingdom. When Anna catches him in the act, she lets Moana go as she believes that she will be safe out in the world rather than in the castle.Join Moana on her journey to find Elsa!





	1. Playing in the Snow

A young girl with pale skin and glistening fingertips was making snow with her powers. Her dress was blue and she didn't have on any gloves as she trusted herself with the much younger girl that was impatient beside her. The girl was holding her older friend's dress so she wouldn't fall. Elsa, the 8 year old, took special care to not freeze the girl's feet. To protect the younger girl, Elsa gently lifted the smaller girl into her lap as she was sitting down. Because she was full of energy, Elsa had to stop making snow to not the girl from leaving her lap. "Moana." Elsa says in a voice that says irritated. Moana noticed the tone and she stayed still in Elsa's arms. Elsa felt bad for scaring Moana, but she was scared that she was going to get hurt if she kept moving.

"I'm sorry." Moana whimpered at Elsa. Elsa smiled at Moana, showing that she wasn't mad at Moana. Moana perked up at that.

"I know, but you know it's dangerous to move when you're in my lap when I'm making snow." Elsa tells Moana softly to not make her cry. Elsa didn't know why, but Moana was prone to tears when she's hurt by words and certain swats, but pain is something she doesn't cry at. "And, besides, you're younger than me. You can get sick from this if I'm not careful." Elsa tells Moana. Moana didn't miss the I in Elsa's words. Even though she was only 3 years old, she was very insightful. Moana missed Elsa's younger sister Anna, but she was rarely around as she was training to be Queen.

Elsa had already had her Queen training and so she was fine with protecting Moana. The young Polynesian Native Hawaiian girl reached out for Elsa and Elsa didn't mind lifting her into her arms.  _She's so young. Is it right to let her play in the snow?_ Elsa thought, making Moana with a smile on her face. Moana childishly giggled and Elsa knew her answer. Besides, she was watching her. She wouldn't let Moana get hurt bu her powers. Elsa softly grinned as Moana made a snowball. She wondered what Moana was going to do with the snowball. "Look, a snowball!" Moana says, holding it out towards Elsa. Elsa politely declined holding it. If she touches it, the snowball will get too cold for Moana to touch.

"Well, look who it is." A voice that scares Moana rang out. Elsa hugs the scared girl and she gazed around to find who scared Moana. Her eyes found Hans.

"Hans." Elsa says with no emotion. Moana noticed the lack of emotion and she was concerned.

"Elsa?" Moana called her name. Elsa snapped her gaze down at the little bundle of joy. Well, joy wasn't the emotion on her face at the moment and Elsa knew she had keep Hans from seeing her.

"Babysitting?" Too late, Hans had got sight of the small child. He gazed down the frightened girl. "Aw, are you scared of me?" Hans asked her. Moana whimpered and she pushed herself further into Elsa and Elsa lifted her into her shoulder.

"Get out." Elsa says, coldly. She was glaring at Hans. Hans glared at Elsa, but then, he smiled pleasantly.

"Of course, Your Highness." Hans answered, leaving the now normal room. He didn't know of Elsa's powers and she was perfectly content with him not knowing. When he left, Elsa focused on Moana.

"It's alright. He left us alone." Elsa tells Moana, but the damage was done. She was sobbing on Elsa. Elsa's look turned turned murderous, but she relaxed to help Moana.

Elsa wouldn't wait until she was old enough to be Queen. She just hopes that Hans would change by the time that happens.


	2. Coronation Day - Preparation

13 years have passed and Elsa had grown into a great 21 year old soon to be Queen. Moana had also grown into an energetic 16 year old. Anna was 18 years old and Hans was 23 years old. Anna wasn't fond of Hans as she heard about his treatment of Moana when the girl was only 3 years old. Moana remembered the incident and she was known to stay away from Hans. If Elsa was ever around him, Moana would stick behind Elsa until he left or she just wouldn't show up. Even though she was only 16 years old, Moana knew how Arendelle works with its tradition of Kings and Queens. Elsa wasn't engaged because of her parents' influence, however, Anna was engaged to Hans, whom she would gladly drop now that she had met Kristoff, who was 21 years of age.  _Why did I agree to be engaged to him again?_ Anna thought.

It was morning and Elsa was sleeping peacefully and fitfully in bed, until she heard her sister's cries of "It's Coronation Day!" Elsa groaned at the reminder and she heard a soft snore from the other bed in her room. Turning around, she saw Moana sleeping on the floor, instead of the bed. She frowned.  _This is not normal. Did she have another nightmare?_ Elsa was worried. Moana only slept on the ground when she had a nightmare and didn't want to bother her. Elsa swung her legs off of the bed and she prepared to go over to Moana, but a very loud knock sounded. Moana woke up with a yelp and Anna felt a icy glare through the door.  _Oh shoot! I forgot Moana is in there with her!_ Anna thought. She mentally prepared for death when she was faced with Moana. who had opened the door. 

"Anna, hi." Moana greeted, but Anna could tell that the girl was embarrassed because she yelped in fear.  _Please, Elsa, forgive me! I didn't mean it! I promise!_ She swore to herself.

"Hi, Moana. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Anna says, letting Elsa know that she had truly forgot about Moana being in the room with her. Elsa's anger relaxed, but she wasn't particularly happy about today. Ever since their parents died, Elsa was content with Anna making the decisions and now, she was going to be in charge of Arendelle soon. Because of Elsa and Anna, Moana is a Princess of Arendelle, just like Anna. However, unlike Anna, Moana will have the chance to rule first. Anna wasn't dumb, she knew why her parents didn't engage Elsa to a male suitor. They could tell that Moana made Elsa more happier than any male suitor. However, they also knew that Elsa doesn't know of her feelings towards the younger girl. They wanted her to figure it out. 

Anna knew that Moana crushed on Elsa; it was very obvious to her that the girl adored her older sister. It was also very obvious to her that Elsa adored the younger girl, even if she couldn't explain her feelings towards Moana. Hans was slowly creeping up on Moana, which Anna noticed. Before Anna could warn Moana of his presence, Elsa's hand went around Moana's wrist, pulling her away Hans. Moana released a whimper when she noticed Hans, who smirked at her. Elsa leaned towards Hans and she caught his gaze. Hans huffed after a few minutes. He couldn't fight Elsa now. She was busy getting ready being crowned Queen. "So,  _Princess,_ I'll see you later on tonight." Hans tells Moana with a mocking tone. He knew that Elsa was going to be very pissed off at him, but he didn't care. He got what he wanted. He threatened Moana and Elsa's icy glare let him know that he unnerved Elsa and Anna.

Elsa's anger burned as ice started to creep out from under her feet. Anna and Moana gasped. "Elsa, stop!" Anna shouted at Elsa. Elsa didn't calm down until a frightened Moana captured her gaze. Feeling guilty, Elsa calmed down immediately, melting the ice that was gently caressing Moana's feet. Anna didn't miss the ice being gentle with Moana. She knew that the ice knew of Moana, but for the ice to be affectionate towards Moana? That was new to her. She was going to research about magical ice.

"I'm sorry." Elsa whispered to both Anna and Moana and they knew that she was just angry at Hans. Elsa wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt them.

"We know." Anna answered for the both of them as Moana was still shocked by Hans. Anna turned towards Moana. "It's alright. He won't hurt you; I will make sure of it." Anna tells Moana. Moana gave Anna a small smile. Anna was glad to see that smile on her face. Anna gazed in Elsa's direction and she saw that Elsa was controlling her ice from her fists. "Go to her." Anna whispers to Moana, who was confused until she looked in Elsa's direction.

Moana saw the protectiveness and the adoration in Elsa's eyes grow as she walked up closer to Elsa. Elsa had to relaxed her body as she didn't want to freeze Moana just by touching her. Moana felt the coldness of Elsa's fingertips, but she merely smiled at the older woman. Elsa smiled back, relaxing at Moana being safe with her and Anna. Elsa gazed at Moana being in her sleepwear and she suddenly felt possessive all of the sudden. Moana was wearing a sleep dress, but it showed off her perfect curves and Elsa pulls a pullover on Moana's body. Moana didn't mind as she loves wearing Elsa's clothes. Elsa's clothes had the perfume that she always wears and Moana thought it smelled good.

Anna smiled at how adorable the two were and yet, she felt that they were cursed by each other's obviousness. Heck, the whole kingdom of Arendelle thought that they were already dating! They had crushes on each other, however, Anna knew that love was starting to come from Elsa's side and she loved it.


	3. Coronation Day - It's Time for Threats

Elsa was stretching her arms out after she looked over her speech for tonight. Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa's eyeing the speech over and over. "Elsa, relax. You'll be great." Anna tells Elsa, who smiled in thanks. She then wondered where Moana was. "Relax, possessive lover. Moana is sleeping." Anna tells Elsa. 

Elsa blushed at Anna's remark. "How did you know?" She asked. Anna gasped in shock. 

"How did I know? Elsa, you're my sister! Of course, I knew of your feelings about Moana." Anna says, giggling. Elsa's blush wasn't going anywhere at the moment.  _I thought she was naive!_ Elsa thought. Anna gave Elsa a smirk and Elsa knew that Anna knew about her crush on Moana that was slowly turning to love.

"Do you think Moana likes me back?" Elsa asked. Anna gave her an 'I-Not-Amused" look and Elsa stepped back, now knowing that Anna felt insulted.

"You're both are so obvious to each other's feelings, it's impossible!" Anna exclaimed and Elsa just gaped at her.

"You mean Moana loves me to?" Elsa asked with happiness in her voice. Anna rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, you goof. Moana loves you too, but she's shy about her feelings, so don't hurt her." Anna warned. Elsa raised one eyebrow.

"I'm your sister." Elsa pointed out. Anna gave Elsa a sharp glare and Elsa looked shocked by the glare.

"And, you're older than the both of us. Moana is only 16, so be gentle with her." Anna tells Elsa. Elsa gave Anna a dumb look.

"Of course, I'll be gentle with her!" Elsa shouted at Anna. Anna could only smile at her older sister's declaration.

"Good. Glad we had this talk. Now, take a shower." Anna ordered. Elsa gave her a mock salute and she went to take a long cold shower. She was thinking about her love being under her while whimpering and Elsa then realized that she was having unclear thoughts about Moana. Anna smirked at Elsa's reaction when she yelped in the shower.  _She's having thoughts **in** the shower. _Anna was amused by her sister's thinking process.

Anna left Elsa's room and she started to look for Moana. Moana wasn't sleeping as she had woken up and walked off somewhere. She hears a whimper and a small "Stop." Immediately, Anna founded herself glaring at Hans, who was gripping Moana's chin with one hand and his other hand was being used to hold her in place. Hans noticed a presence behind him and he scoffed when he saw Anna instead of Elsa. "It's your knight-in-shining-amour's sister." Hans whispers to Moana, who looked afraid as Hans started to run his lips on her face and tears started to run down Moana's face. Anger burned in Anna, who attacked Hans violently. 

Hans grunted in pain as Anna punched, kicked and bit at him. Hans finally released Moana from his hold and Anna was glad that he let her go. "You are despicable. You're going to the dungeon just for this." Anna tells Hans, who almost grabbed Moana's foot, but Anna kicked his hand away. "Guards!" Anna shouted. The guards obeyed Anna as she was the Princess of Arendelle. 

"Yes, Your Highness?" One of the guards asked. The other guards noticed how Moana was holding onto Anna in fear and they gazed down at Hans. "The dungeons with this one?" Hans gaped in shock as they knew the situation. Anger burned in Hans when the guards lifted him up.

"Tell Elsa that she needs to protect her lover! She may go missing!" Hans growled out, glaring at Moana. Moana looked at Hans in fear as his threat sunk into the younger girl. She knew that Hans was vile, but she didn't know that he was that vile to just threaten her like that. Anna glared at Hans because of his threat.

"Keep talking, Hans." Anna threatened softly. She was sick of the man. She gazed at Moana, and she sighed in anger. Running a hand through her hair, Anna hugged Moana. "Go to Elsa." She tells Moana. Moana nodded mutely. She didn't know what to say. Hans was just a horrible human being. Moana obeyed Anna and she ran to Elsa's room. 

Elsa embraced Moana protectively. "What happened?" Elsa asked. 

"Hans." She answered. Elsa's anger spiked up again, but again, the ice seems to be caressing Moana to make her feel better. Elsa knew that she had to deal with Hans, one way or another.


	4. Coronation Day - It's Time to Defend

While Elsa comforted Moana, her love was only growing, but she had a feeling that she would have to leave just to protect her. Elsa didn't want to leave Moana where Hans was, but she hoped that it didn't come to her having to leave. Elsa remembered Anna's words, but she didn't want to ask Moana just yet. Moana was comfortable in Elsa's chest while Elsa had her arms wrapped around Moana's waist, holding her closely. The way they looked, people assume that they were a couple, but they weren't a couple yet. 

Elsa wanted to claim Moana's lips, but she was willing to be patient. She knew that Moana wasn't ready and so, she simply kissed her forehead. Moana had a heavy blush on her cheeks. Elsa smiled at the fact that she had made her love blush.  _She is mine and she is adorable._ Elsa thought. Moana wanted to belong to Elsa, but what she didn't know was that she was already Elsa's. Elsa unconsciously claimed her ever since she had seen her the first day they met. Elsa doesn't remember claiming Moana, but her powers does. That was why the ice was so affectionate towards Moana. 

Moana gazed up at Elsa. "You need to get ready and here I am, bothering you." Moana says, making a move to get up, but Elsa wrapped her arms around Moana's waist, making her stop. Elsa placed Moana on her lap and Moana stared at Elsa in shock.

"I'm sorry for surprising you, but you know you don't bother me. Hans's actions are bothering me, however and I want you to stay with me at all times tonight." Elsa tells Moana. Moana gave Elsa a smile.  _She's so sweet._ Moana thought, blushing when she remembered their position. Moana didn't want to get Elsa in trouble, but she made no move to get up from Elsa's lap. Why? It was because Elsa tightened her hold when Moana tries to get up. "Don't try to get up. I am keeping you." Elsa tells Moana, who gave Elsa an stern look.

"You need to get ready." Moana tells Elsa, who merely smiled at Moana.  _She worries too much._ Elsa thought with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry too much. I'm the Queen. I can go 30 minutes late." Elsa tells Moana. Moana huffed and that made Elsa squeeze Moana's waist slightly. Moana couldn't help but to giggle at Elsa's actions. Moana placed her head on Elsa's chest again and Elsa had a faint blush on her face. However, Moana had a heavy blush on her face. They suddenly faced each other and Elsa gently grabbed Moana's face with her hands and Moana wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck. Their lips almost touched and Elsa's frosty breath made Moana's smile. "Will you -?!" A loud knock interrupted Elsa's question, making her scowl. A few minutes with her beloved, that was all she asked for, damn it!

Moana knew that Elsa's mood was soured because she couldn't speak her question to her. "You can ask me later. I'm hanging with you, anyway." Moana tells Elsa, who gave her a soft smile. Elsa smiled at the fact that Moana knew all the right things to say and she nuzzled Moana close to her.

"Come in!" Elsa shouted to whoever was outside the door. The door opened to reveal a maid. Elsa sighed when the skittish woman saw her holding Moana. Her eyes narrowed and that made the woman yelp.

"Stop scaring her. I've just hired her." Moana was authoritative with Elsa with her topic of new maids. Elsa simply nodded her head. She didn't require a response, Elsa knew. Moana goes through hell trying to find new maids. 

"Alright. What is it you need?" Elsa asked sweetly. The skittish woman played with her hands, letting Elsa know that Hans had done something to the woman.

"What happened?" Elsa demanded. 

"The Prince, Queen Elsa, he told me to tell you that he would kill you tonight." The woman stuttered out and Moana felt afraid again. Elsa glared, but she wasn't glaring at the maid, she was glaring at who was holding her. Hans was holding the maid against him and Elsa hated it that he acted like that towards weaker people. Elsa hated that. Anna hated that. Moana just feared him for it because Hans was stronger than her. She feared for the maid. Hans was stroking the poor maid. The fear in her eyes reminded Moana of her own fear of him and she sobbed.

At the sound of her tears, both Elsa and Anna had attacked the despicable Prince. As they attacked the man, Moana was guiding the maid to a safe place in the palace. "Please, steer clear of him." Moana tells the maid. The maid nodded her head at Moana's small hint and Moana smiled sadly.

She ran back towards the room and when she got back, she hears a scream that made her heart stop.


End file.
